Suprise at a grave
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: I'm awful at summaries. Basically George goes to Fred's grave with an unexpected suprise. Guessed on rating as usuel. Think it should be higher/lower tell me. please r/r Imm awful at titles too


**This is my first Fred and George story and not last. (probually. nah its not. i love them WAY TO MUCH) **

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THEM DO YOU HONEOSTLY THINK FRED WOULD BE DEAD!**

George POV

I apparated into a grave yard in Homesmade dedicate to the lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. (not Voldemort and the Death Eaters) I walked up to the grave next to Zonkos.

Yes. Most people would find it crazy to have a **grave** next to a **joke shop**. But this is different. This grave belonged to my twin, Fred Weasley. He and I where and still are pranking legacies when we where in Hogwarts. So I asked the owner of Zonkos to let his grave be there knowing he'd find it an honor.

I was holding a box with some of our pranks, a few dungbombs, a beaters bat I "borrowed" and stuff like that. I kneeled on the grave. I've been meaning to put these things on the grave but decided the 2nd anniversery of his death is the right day.

I looked back at Fred's funeral.

_All the other funerals had been done already. But Fred's was the last one. The day earlier we went through Fred's will. He had given everything to me. _

_Now at the funeral I stood off to the side. Everyone came up to talk to me. But I shut them out mostly. I remember one conversation best. _

_Hermione walked up to me saying, "Noeone is taking it well. But you can get through it. I'm sure." _

_" This is different. Wizarding twins are different. We can tell what spell the other is about to use. When the other is sick, tired, sad, happy. Everything. I remember when he died... I could feel him being rent apart, the pain followed by warmth... then nothing. He was... gone." I said softly. My voice cracked. _

_Hermione was quiet. "I didn't know that..." she sad softly. After a few more minutes she walked away. _

_When they where lowering Fred down my girlfriend Margret had to hold me back from running and grabbing home. I was sobbing. I couldm't bare to look at everyone's face seeing me crying. I'd been happy all my life. Mostly. _

_I had looked down and sobbed. Aventually they had people come up and speak. I was the last one. _

_I had walked up to the small podium thing behind the coffin. Where I could see his lifeless body. "I wasn't even there when he died.." I thought sadly. I looked at the smile on his face, and his lifeless eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore. I bolted. _

_I ran off. "GEORGE!" I heard Margret yell and run after me. I ignored her and kept running. Aventually I heard her stop but I kept running. _

_I finally stopped and looked back. I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Why? Why?" I kept repeating. _

I looked back at that as I kneeled at his grave. I read it.

RIP

Fred Weasley

Born-April 1,1978

Died- May 2, 1998

Wonderful brother, son, prankster, friend, and loving twin.

Died battling in the War of Hogwarts.

May be gone but always remembered

I took out my wand and pointed it at the grave and made some words appear I've been meaning to do.

Let his mischief still happen on Earth from beyond

I looked at my knees and cried. "I know you don't want me to cry Fred. But I have to. I'm still not truly ok. Better then Mom though. She went from not being able to look at me to being fine.

"Everyone thinks I'm fine. But I'm not. Not at all." I said. I cried then heard a soft. "Boo" then fell asleep.

I looked up and saw Fred. "Fred?" I asked. He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up. "To tell you to move on with you're life. Dont forget me. But go on with you're life." he said.

"I've never heard you so serious."

"I dont like it either."

"I want to move on. But can't."

"Sure you can."

"I've barely improved. I went from not leaving my room to now."

"Everyone knows you're not ok. Our room has been to quiet. You haven't truly laughed in a long time."

I fell to my knees and sobbed, "I can't do it. Why you Fred? I should've died. You where always the funnier and funner one." He came down onto his knees next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Be glad you didn't die. Being in the house but noeone ever knowing I'm there. I've never truly left you. You know it. Also imagine what I would've done if you died. You've always been more sensible. Even though just by a tad." he said.

I looked down and remembered when I finally left my room. I had been looking at a picture of Fred and I goofing off. I had put my hand gently on Fred causing him to mauckingly stuck his toung out at me. I had then looked over to a mirror then smashed it, not being able to baer seeing Fred. Then I felt someone telling me to go. It was time to leave the room.

"How can I can sense you?" I asked. "You're my twin. Of course you. Noeone else would." he answered. I nodded.

"Do you really think I can get through this?" I asked. "Of course. After all you are my big brother." Fred answered. I cried some more loving being in my baby brother's grasp.

"You can do this. I promise." Fred said. "Promise to never leave me?" I asked. "Never." he answered.

"How can I get through this?" I asked. "Don't completely forget me. For every prank you sell remember the happy hours we spent making it. For every firework you set off remember the torture we brought Umbridge. Whenever you see a lame dance try to say Bambling Bumbling Band of Baboons 5 times fast." Fred answered with a small laugh.

"Should I tell the family about this?" I asked. "No. Let's keep this time just for us." Fred answered. I nodded. We went awhile more with him holding me and I cried. Aventually I stopped. "Ready to wake up Feorge? Love you." he asked. "Yep Gred. Love you too." I answered. We laughed then I woke up.

I looked and saw the box was opened and everything was out. I smiled.

I apparated back into the Borrow. I was staying there because the family always stayed there on the anniversery of today.

I looked over at a mirror over Fred's bed. I walked up to it. Usually I saw Fred. Both ears and all. That time I saw Fred behind me making a face. I laughed for the first time in years a true laugh.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Ron standing there. "Glad you're finally ok." he said. "Yeah." I answered smiling. I had grabbed him and given him a noogie.

Today. Years Later.

I'm laying on my deathbed remembering that day. I look over at everyone around. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and my wife Margret.

Everyone was crying but Margret. "How come you aren't crying?" I ask. "I know you'll be with you're twin. You'll be happy. Just don't forget me ok." she answers. "I could never forget you. Or anyone." I reply. It's true. You can't forget Margret, she looks like a true Weasley. She has flaming red hair pulled in a ponytail, freckled, and loved pranking.

"Everyone. Know I love you. Also. Make sure the shop never runs out of dungbombs." I said. Everyone , including me laughed, and I let out my last breath. Dying laughing like Fred.

I felt my soul coming out of my body. I look at my family crying. Bill and Dad are holding Mum as she sobs. Charlie is holding Ginny. Harry and Ron are holding Hermione. Margret looked up and one tear ran down her cheek.

I look over and see Fred. "Hi Georgie." he says waving. I run up and he grabs me giving me a noogie while we laugh.

"Love you Fred." I say. "Same here Goergie." Fred replies as he continues the noogie. I fight away and we disappear off.

**Yeah. The ending is really cheesy and rushed. I had it written better bit then i lost the file! UGH! ALL MY STORY FILES ACTUALLY! UGH! **

**So please review. **


End file.
